


Holy Water

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Series: Stays in Mexico [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lj is having a hard enough time trying to deal with his feelings for Tweener, and Sucre is not helping on the least. Michael tries to help his brother stop worrying, and T-Bag is up to his usual antics, but Abruzzi had begun to tighten the leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water

“What are you guys up to?” Sucre asked, entering and heading for his clothes that were piled at the end of his bed.

“Nothing.” Lj said at the same time Tweener said:

“Wrestling.” 

Sucre looked at the boys, raising an eyebrow. “Riiiiight,” he said, going back to digging through his clothes. “Anyway, you guys coming?” 

Both boys reddened at the Puerto Rican’s choice of words. “Where?” Tweener asked, in a slightly strangled voice.

“Swimming.” Sucre said, finally finding his trunks.  
“No, I really don’t feel like it, Sucre.” Lj said.

“Come on!” Sucre said. “I’m not going by myself. Go grab your trunks. You two need to get outside every now and then.” 

They boys exchanged a look, and then shrugged. “Yeah. A’ight. Let’s bounce.”

“Grab your stuff, Lj. We’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Sucre said, promptly dropping his trousers. Lj averted his eyes, and exited hastily.

 

The door had just shut barely shut behind Sucre, Lj and Tweener when Lincoln rounded on Abruzzi and T-Bag.

“You two need to learn some self-control,” he began, glaring at the two men seated across the table from him. Michael paused in the midst of loading the dishwasher. This could not end well...

“Self control?” Abruzzi said with a smirk. “You’re one to talk about self control, Lincoln.”

“I don’t want my son exposed to that sort of thing!”

“I’m pretty sure the boy has been exposed to sex before.”

“You know what I mean.” Lincoln growled.

“You just don’t want him asking questions.” T-bag threw in. “Conversation might take a bad turn. Might head towards yourself, eh, Sink?”

“This has nothing to do with me!”

“It has everything to do with you.” T-Bag said, leaning towards Lincoln and lowering his voice. “You’re worried if your boy finds out about our little endeavours, he’s going to ask questions, which may lead to him asking about you and little brother’s endeavours.”

Lincoln sat bolt upright and smashed his fist down on the table. “You know nothing of mine and my brother’s relationship!” He exploded.

“We know more than we would like to.” Abruzzi said calmly. “Remember why we are having this conversation.” He looked Lincoln straight in the eyes. “The walls here are thin.”  
Lincoln reddened to the collar of his shirt, whether from anger or embarrassment, Abruzzi wasn’t sure. Michael knew it was mostly the latter. This opinion was enforced when Lincoln got up abruptly and left the room without another word. 

Michael turned to the other two men. “I think maybe you two should go out for a bit.”

 

Lj stood awkwardly on the lake shore, clad only in his pyjama pants. Tweener sat on a rock a few feet away in his swim trunks, and Sucre was already in the water. “Come on! Get changed!” Sucre called.

“Where?” Lj cried, flinging his arms out, gesturing to the barren shoreline. 

Sucre laughed. “What’s the big deal? We’ve all seen each other naked before!” Lj turned red and mumbled something nobody caught. “Oh, for the love of god!” Sucre cried. A moment later a pair of soaked swim trunks landed at Lj’s feet. “There! Now you’re not the only one who will be naked!” Sucre yelled, laughing. “Get naked and get in! Stop being such a puss!” Tweener snickered. “You too!” Sucre cried and Tweener promptly clamped his mouth shut. He cast a sideways glance at Lj and shrugged.

“It’ll seem weird if we don’t.” He pointed out, making a valid point.

Lj sighed. In a few moments, he was going to be naked. Naked and wet. Naked and wet with a guy he had been kissing 45 minutes ago. Naked and wet with Tweener and not able to feel his naked and wet skin because Sucre was there. Sucre, who had walked in on them and destroyed the moment. Lj cast his eyes skyward. Was he being punished? Was some divine power getting it’s kicks out of torturing him? His eyes shot back to Tweener, who was standing up. 

He smiled shyly at Lj. “Count of three?” Lj nodded. “One...two...three!”

Lj ripped his pyjamas down and tore for the water. Tweener was a few steps in front of him and Lj’s eyes kept darting to the other boy, trying to commit every inch of bare, pristine skin to memory. He gasped as the water, cold in contrast to the air, hit his naked skin, and then cried out as he ran full tilt into Tweener, who had stopped suddenly in front of him.

Both boys tumbled down into the water, a tangle of naked limbs. Both resurfaced spluttering, gasping for air. Lj knew his face was bright red, flustered by the sudden skin-to-skin contact.

“Lord, you two are clumsy,” Sucre laughed as he swam up to the boys.

“Piss off,” Tweener spluttered, splashing waster at Sucre. The Puerto Rican ducked under the water, still laughing as he disappeared from sight.

 

When Michael entered the bedroom he shared with his brother, Lincoln was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Michael shut the door quietly, and went to join his brother on the bed. He laid softly beside him on his stomach, propping his cheek on his elbow so he could gaze into Lincoln’s face. After a few moments of silence, Michael spoke. “What are you thinking about?”

“Everything. Lj, us, the rest of the guys.” Lincoln sighed heavily. “Everything.”

“Sounds like it.” Michael said, laying his head gently on his brother’s shoulder. “You can’t let this stuff get to you, Linc.”

“This is my son we’re talking about, Michael.”

“Exactly. He’s YOUR son.” Michael said, lifting his head so he could look into his brother’s eyes. “Which means he’ll be perfectly fine.”

Lincoln smiled. “He’s more sensitive than me though.” His lips twitched. “He’s more like his uncle.”

“I'm not sensitive!”

“Well, I could have said wussy, so which ever you prefer.” 

Michael playfully jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Lincoln laughed, rolling over to wrap his brother in his strong arms. Michael buried his face in Lincoln’s chest, inhaling his scent deeply.

“I worry about you guys. You and Lj both,” Lincoln whispered, his lips pressed to the top of Michael’s head.

“We worry about you too,” Michael replied.

“I know.” Lincoln said. “Do you think we’ll be okay?”

“I know we’ll be okay.”

“Why? Cause we have faith?” Lincoln asked, smiling into Michael’s hair.

“Of course.” Michael replied, planting light kisses on Lincoln’s chest. “And love.”

“Mmm.” Lincoln sighed. “How could I forget about that?”

 

“How you doing, Lj?” Michael asked, settling into the chair next to his nephew’s. They were all out on the deck, enjoying the fruits of Lincoln’s barbecuing skills. The evening was warm, and the setting sun was breath-taking in it’s beauty.

“What?” Lj asked, quickly averting his eyes from Tweener. “Yeah, I’m great, Uncle Mike.” He said with a small smile.

“You’re dad has been worrying about you.” Michael said, his eyes wandering to his brother, his eyes mirroring the gaze with which Lj had been looking at Tweener.

“Dad always worries about me.” Lj said, with a laugh he hoped sounded casual.

“Does he have a reason to worry?” Michael locked his intense gaze on his nephew.

“No.” Lj said, trying to keep himself from squirming under those piercing eyes. “I'm doing fine.”

Michael gazed at Lj for a few more moments. “Glad to hear it,” he said with a smile, then turned his attention back to his brother, who was now trying to explain the subtle art of grilling to a bored looking Sucre. 

Lj exhaled slowly. He could normally talk to Mike about anything, even stuff he couldn’t speak to his Dad about. However, he didn’t know if telling his uncle about his feelings toward Tweener would be wise. He just didn’t think his uncle would react well to the whole thing. Plus, Mike would tell his dad, which would end badly no matter how easily the news was broken to him.

Lj’s eyes wandered back to Tweener, who was trying to grab a burger unsuccessfully off the grill. Linc kept thwarting the boy’s efforts, still engrossed in the grilling “lesson” he was giving Sucre. Tweener threw a look at Lj that plainly said “You’re dad is a nut-case” and Lj found himself sitting with a big grin plastered on his face as he gazed at his friend.

“What you grinnin’ bout boy?”

Lj jumped, and turned to see T-bag was now occupying Michael’s chair. “Where’s Uncle Mike?”

“Wandered off to build a time machine or whatever it is he does,” T-Bag said, waving his hand vaguely to his left. “Couldn’t help but notice you’re a little tense today, boy. I think I could help you out with that.” 

Lj stared at the older man. “I doubt you’re offering anything I want, T-Bag” Lj said, shifting slightly away from the other man. 

T-Bag chuckled. “I assure you son, my intentions are innocent” T-bag drawled, reaching down beside his chair and producing a bottle of tequila. “Well, mostly.”

Lj’s eyes shifted from the bottle, to his father, and back again. “Dad doesn't let me drink.”

“Daddy doesn't have to know,” T-Bag whispered, his yellow teeth flashing as he leaned over to pour a large portion into Lj’s glass. “It’ll loosen you up a bit.” 

Lj looked at the man suspiciously. “Dad will break your legs if he finds out.”

“Then we just won’t let him find out, right?” T-Bag said, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

“You wouldn't be giving alcohol to a minor would you?” Lj jumped and T-Bag choked on his drink. Michael had crept up beside them.

“Pull a stunt like that on the wrong person and it’ll get ya killed, Pretty.” T-Bag said, wiping tequila off his chin.

“Could say the same to you,” Michael said, gesturing to the cup in Lj’s hand.

Lj’s face reddened. “I never drank any,” he said, his eyes shifting to his father, who hadn't noticed a thing.

“No, and you won’t be either.” Michael said, holding his hand out to his nephew, who surrendered his glass.

“Now why you gotta be hatin’ on the boy like that, Pretty? He’ll never get a backbone with you babyin’ him like that.”

“You don’t need to be worrying about his backbone or any other part of him,” Michael said, glaring at T-Bag. 

T-bag held up his hands in surrender. “Hallelujah! You’ve shown me the error of my ways! I’ll never sin again!” he cried. 

Lj snorted, and Michael shot him a dirty look. “I’m afraid you know I can’t take you’re word, T-Bag.” Michael said. “So I’ll just take this instead,” and he snatched the bottle from T-Bag’s hand.

T-Bag jumped to his feet, and took a swipe for the bottle, which Michael held up out of his reach. “You’re pushing it, Scofield.” T-Bag growled.

“Theodore!” Lj, T-Bag and Michael all turned at the sound of Abruzzi’s voice. To Lj’s shock, T-Bag sat back down in his chair. His eyes were blazing but he didn’t say another word. Just then, Lj felt a fat drop of rain hit his hand. He glanced up, seeing the sky mirroring the stormy look he had saw in Abruzzi’s eyes a moment before. No wonder they had made T-Bag bunk with the mob boss, Lj thought. He’s the only one who can keep him in line.

“Looks like we’re going to get a storm,” Michael said, glancing up at the sky as well.

“Yeah, and a good one.” Sucre said, appearing at his side. “It’s hurricane season down here right now, you know.” 

Lj glanced at his father, who was shutting down the BBQ. Not two minutes after Sucre had spoken, the sky opened up, the rain hitting the deck to hard the drops were bouncing. There was a mad rush for the door, and moments later they all stood inside, soaked to the skin and dripping on the living room floor.

All of them jumped as Lincoln kicked the door open, his arms full of food and plates.

“You guys could have helped!” He bellowed, letting the door slam shut behind him.

“But we would have gotten wet,” Sucre said, with a fake pout.

“I'm pretty sure you won’t melt!”

“Yeah, but it’ll mess up my hair.”

“You've barely got any hair!” Lincoln cried, dumping everything onto the counter. “Oh, and since you guys left me to clean up everything, I get the shower first.”

“Hey! No fair!” Michael cried, and he took off down the hall after his brother. Lj heard the bathroom door slam and Michael progress to pound on it, pleading with Lincoln to let him have it first because he was freezing.


End file.
